Your Eyes
by L. Wells
Summary: Perturbant, ce regard, n'est ce pas Sirius? OS SiriusOC


Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, et je ne touche malheureusement rien pour écrire cet OS !

Résumé : Perturbant, ce regard, n'est ce pas Sirius? OS Sirius/OC

Note de l'auteur : Court Os... Pas terrible à mon avis! mais ce n'est pas grave...si?

Sirius était assis à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de ses amis. C'était le début de leur sixième année, et les Maraudeurs s'étaient mis d'accord pou qu'il reste une trace indélébile de leur passage à Poudlard. C'est donc de ça que parlait actuellement les garçons, tout en riant aux éclats. Sirius se sentit observé. Il releva la tête et son regard croisa une paire d'yeux bruns. A la table des Serdaigles, une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue le dévorait des yeux. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière non plus. Lui ? Modeste ? Il sait. Cependant, il ne fut pas le seul à la remarquer…

- Dis donc, Patmol, tu as vu cette Serdaigle qui te fixe depuis le début du dîner ? s'enquit James en lui foutant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sirius haussa les épaules et continua de manger. A la fin, lui et ses amis se levèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Il croisa de nouveau les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille, dans les couloirs. Au dîner, elle le regardait de nouveau. Sirius commençait à trouver ça exaspérant.

- Quand même, dit-il à ses amis, je sais que je suis beau, ce n'est pas une raison pour le fixer comme elle le fait !

Les jours passaient, et la jeune fille ne détachait pas son regard de lui de tous les repas. Mais Sirius s'était fait aux yeux observateurs de la Serdaigle, ils faisaient partie de son quotidien, maintenant. Chaque repas, il regardait si ils le fixaient toujours, c'était devenu un rituel.

Curieusement, Sirius n'avait cherché à savoir qui était cette fille. A présent, lui aussi la regardait. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais elle n'était pas moche non plus. Une fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Dans les couloirs, il s'amusait à rechercher ses yeux bruns. C'était devenu comme un jeu pour Sirius. Il commençait même à apprécier qu'elle le regarde. Ce n'était pas le genre de regard que les midinettes lui lançaient, pas un regard aguicheur. Elle le fixait juste de ses prunelles chocolat, transperçant les pupilles anthracites du jeune homme. A chaque endroit où il allait, Sirius semblait toujours chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ses amis l'avaient remarqué mais ne s'y était pas attardé, pensant que c'était sa nouvelle lubie. Ils ignoraient que ce que Sirius cherchait, c'était Elle.

Un jour cependant, Sirius chercha les yeux de la jeune fille pendant qu'il était à table, mais il ne les trouva pas. Intrigué, il promena son regard sur toute la table des Serdaigles mais il ne rencontra aucun regard marron. Quelque peu déstabilisé, il continua de manger et parla avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était. Remus remarqua qu'il jetait sans cesse des regards aux Serdaigles, mais il s'abstint de toutes remarques. Si Sirius ne lui en parlait pas bientôt, il lui poserait la question.

Sirius cherchait désespérément des yeux bruns. Dans les couloirs, dans le parc, en classe, dans la Grande Salle. Il se surprit même à rêver de ses yeux… Mais qu'avait-il donc ? Jamais il n'avait réagi comme ça ! Ce n'était que des yeux, qu'une fille !

Au déjeuner suivant, il repéra sa Serdaigle, parlant avec un garçon blond. Il l'avait reconnu facilement ; le blond en question était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Sirius sentit une vague de chaleur désagréable déferler dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais réellement ressentit ça… Les yeux de la jeune fille n'étaient pas sur lui... Mais sur ce blondinet ! Il essaya de capter son regard, il changea même deux fois de place, prétextant à ses amis qu'il devait parler à l'une ou l'autre personnes. Mais sa Serdaigle ne détacha pas les yeux du blond.

- Tu es jaloux, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Lily Evans.

- Bien sûr que non. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Peut-être le fait que tu as les oreilles plus rouges que jamais. Ou alors que tu es littéralement en train de dégommer ton verre en plastique. Ou peut-être les regards que tu lance un grand blond, là-bas. Ou encore le fait que tu fixes Leila depuis le début de l'année.

- Leila… murmura-t-il.

Leila. Elle s'appelait Leila. Quel prénom magnifique…

- Je… Je ne la fixe pas ! C'est elle qui commencer !

- A ce que je vois ici, c'est plutôt toi qui la regarde...

Sur ce, Evans laissa Sirius à ses pensées et retourna s'asseoir à des ses amies.

Alors comme ça, c'était lui qui la fixait, maintenant. Sale blond ! Sirius avait toujours apprécié Smith, le capitaine des Serdaigles. Pourtant, à cet instant, c'était sûrement la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Il était accro. Il s'en était rendu compte trop tard, mais Sirius était accro à ce regard chaud et profond. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Maintenant qu'il avait perdu son regard, Sirius voulu en savoir plus sur cette Leila. Il espérait découvrir quelque chose d'horrible, histoire qu'il ait une raison de ne pas l'aimer.

- Hem… Evans ?

- Oh, salut Black. Je peux t'aider ?

- Je pense, oui.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, espérant trouver _son_ regard.

- Viens, il y a trop de monde ici.

Il l'emmena dans le parc.

- J'aimerai te parler de … Leila.

Evans eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu la connais, non ? Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur elle ?

- Elle déplore complètement le règlement et pourtant, elle est préfète. Elle a un an de moins que nous. Euh… Ses parents sont moldus. On en a souvent discuté ! Je sais aussi qu'elle adore la nuit. Elle me l'avait dit un jour lors de nos rondes. Alors… Elle a un frère en 7eme. Ah oui ! En fait, elle s'appelle Leila Smith. Et…

- Smith ?! Comme le capitaine ?

- Oui. C'est son frère !

Son frère. Sirius était jaloux de son frère. Son _frère_. C'était tellement stupide qu'il se mit à rire de lui-même.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit l'autre jour à table ?

- Parce que tu étais de trop mauvaise fois pour avouer que tu étais jaloux !

- Je n'étais pas jaloux !

- Qu'est ce que je disais !

- Je ne la connais même pas, se défendit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Si elle ne t'intéressait pas, tu ne me demanderais pas des renseignements sur elle, argumenta Evans.

- Evans, tu… commença Sirius, menaçant.

- Non je ne lui dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! fit-elle en levant les bras.

- Bon puisque tu es là, Evans, je vais te faire une confidence.

- Si on en est aux confidences, autant s'appeler par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas, Sirius ?

- Très bien, Lily ! Je vais te confier quelque chose. Leila… Je suis devenu accro à son regard. A ses yeux. A toutes les émotions qu'ils font passer. Ces deux gouffres dans lesquels j'aimerais tellement tomber ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je ne connais rien d'elle, mis à part son nom ! Elle me regardait depuis le début de l'année. C'était devenu une habitude… Et un jour, elle a arrêté. Elle ne m'a plus regardé. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi…abandonné. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune raison à cela ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas magnifique, j'ai eu le temps que bien la regarder depuis qu'elle, elle ne me regarde plus. Mais elle a ce je-ne-sais-quoi qu'on cherche tous chez quelqu'un… Mais c'est abominable ! Comment est ce que j'ai pu devenir accro à elle ? Sans lui parler ?

- Le regard est une belle communication, commenta philosophiquement Lily. Tu sais ce que je crois ?

- Dis-moi.

- Je pense que tu es amoureux.

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas possible.

- Réfléchis-y.

Une nouvelle fois, Lily laissa Sirius seul, assis sur un banc du parc. Il regardait le ciel, très couvert en cette fin d'après-midi du milieu de décembre. Il jeta un regard aux autres élèves qui étaient à l'extérieur. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Seule. Il la vit le regarder. Le cœur de Sirius fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle le regardait ! Elle le regardait à nouveau ! Elle lui adressait même un sourire ! Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi jolie qu'en cet instant, avec ses yeux bruns rieurs et ses joues rosies par le froid. Il se leva et marcha vers elle. Elle eut une réaction inattendue. Elle se retourna et courut vers le château. Sirius en resta ébahis ; c'était la première fois qu'une fille partait en courant en le voyant. Son ego en prit un sacré coup. Mais il ne baissa pas les bras et se mit à courir, lui aussi. Peine perdue, il ne la retrouva pas et rejoignit ses amis, l'air un peu triste.

- Ben alors Patmol ? Un coup au moral, vieux ?

Sirius travailla des méninges pour trouver une excuse valable.

- Ce sont bientôt les vacances !

Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Depuis quand tu n'aimes pas les vacances ?

- Je…Je n'ai juste pas envie de quitter le château, dit-il.

- J'ai une idée, fit Remus. On pourrait tous les quatre passer nos vacances ici ! On passerait Noël et Nouvel An ensemble ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

Les autres accueillerent l'idée à bras ouverts. Sirius fut soulagé de voir que son excuse avait fonctionné. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Sirius chercha Leila des yeux. Une nouvelle fois, il ne la trouva pas. Le faux plafond de la salle leur indiquait qu'il commençait à neiger sur Poudlard mais l'esprit de Sirius n'était pas occupé à savoir quel temps il faisait. Il cherchait toujours sa Leila.

C'était les vacances et Sirius était triste. Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Il était persuadé que sa Serdaigle ne restait pas à Poudlard. Après tout, les élèves ont toujours envie de revoir leurs parents pour les fêtes, c'est normal. Il n'essaya même pas de regarder après elle. Ça lui ferait trop de peine de voir qu'elle ne serait pas là... Il essaya donc de s'amuser le plus possible avec ses amis. Une nuit pourtant, il n'arriva pas à dormir. Ses yeux le hantaient plus que jamais… Il se leva, enfila rapidement des vêtements chauds et sortit du dortoir. Il vérifia que Rusard n'était pas là sur la carte et un point retint son attention… Leila Smith. Elle était près du lac. Sirius courut hors de sa Salle Commune et parcouru les couloirs à une vitesse hallucinante. Arrivé aux portes du château, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un œil à la carte ; elle n'avait pas bougé. Il s'avança dans vers le lac gelé, ses pas laissant des traces profondes dans la neige. La nuit aurait pu être complètement noire si les étoiles et le croissant de lune n'avait pas été là. Il l'aperçut. Elle était assise dans la neige, dos à lui. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, il ne voulait pas la faire fuir comme la dernière fois. Il s'assit doucement à côté d'elle, sans rien dire. Elle ne sursauta pas. Elle ne fit pas un geste qui montrait qu'elle était étonnée qu'il soit là. Les paroles d'Ev…de Lily lui revinrent en tête « _Elle adore la nuit_ ».

Il l'observa. Elle, elle regardait le ciel. Il leva la tête à son tour. Il vit que Sirius, l'étoile brillait au dessus d'eux et que c'était précisément ce qu'elle regardait.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, tous les deux, à regarder les étoiles ? Sirius n'aurait pas su dire. Il n'avait même pas froid. Il était heureux d'être à côté d'elle. Simplement.

Depuis quelques jours, il s'était fait une raison. Il avait de nouveau parlé avec Lily, elle était beaucoup plus souvent avec eux et elle était même restée pour les vacances. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait réussi à lui faire avouer. Aussi fou que ça pourrait paraître, Sirius était tombé amoureux de ce regard. Des ses yeux… d'Elle.

Le silence devenait trop long au goût de Sirius.

- Leila… Hem… Je…

Scoop : Sirius Black bégayait devant une fille.

Cette fille en question tourna ses yeux vers lui, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Au croisement de leurs regards, Sirius sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser. Rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait eue en la voyant parler avec son frère.

Son bon sens lui disait de lui faire la conversation. Son cœur lui disait bien autre chose. Et comme souvent dans sa vie, il mit son bon sens de côté et se jeta sur Leila. Il la renversa et se trouva couché par-dessus elle. Elle parut quand même un peu surprise. Sirius était hypnotisé par ses yeux. De près, ils étaient encore plus beaux. De petits cercles verts entouraient sa pupille. Il aurait pu continuer de les regarder toute sa vie. Mais elle cligna des yeux et il se reprit. Il observa le reste de son visage. Ses pommettes, de nouveau roses, ses petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez, ses lèvres, qu'elle était en train de mordre à l'instant…

De nouveau, Sirius ne se contrôla pas. Il combla la distance qui séparait leurs deux bouches et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un délicieux frissons lui parcourut l'échine à ce doux contact... Il attendit quelques secondes et voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il commença à jouer avec ses lèvres. Elle ne tarda pas à répondre. Sirius n'avait jamais ressentit ça, avec aucune des filles qu'il avait embrassées. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice s'allumait dans son ventre. Il se plaça sur les coudes et elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, l'invitant à approfondir leur baiser. Il ne se fit pas attendre ; il entrouvrit ses lèvres et passa sa langue sur celle de Leila. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Il se détacha doucement d'elle et murmura son nom tout contre ses lèvres. Il la sentit sourire. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans son regard marron. Ils se rassirent et Sirius la prit au creux de ses bras. Il dégagea ses cheveux de son cou et lui fit des bisous sur la nuque, remontant peu à peu vers son visage. Elle soupira d'aise.

Quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber sur eux et ils décidèrent d'un accord silencieux de rentrer au château. Arrivés au croisement de deux couloirs, ils se stoppèrent et Leila se tourna vers Sirius. Pour la première fois, Sirius entendit sa voix.

- Bonne nuit, mon Sirius… lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle lui fit un baiser au coin des lèvres et partit en direction de sa Salle Commune.

Sirius, lui, restait planté au milieu du croisement.

Mon Sirius ! Elle l'avait appelé _mon_ Sirius ! Il retourna vers la tour Gryffondor en faisant des bonds. Et sa voix… Elle le hanterait cette nuit autant que ses yeux ! Il se glissa sans bruit dans son lit avant de murmurer un dernier _Leila_…

Voilààà ! J'espère que malgré la médiocrité de cet OS, vous l'avez quand même un peu apprécié


End file.
